The Resident Evil Diaries
by Professorofhardknocks
Summary: This fic is going to have the diaries of many of the RE characters. The first one is by Jill Valentine. Look for Chris, Barry, Brad, Claire, Leon, and more...
1. Jill Valentine's diary

  
  
July 23rd (evening)  
It's all over...The nightmare is over. The Umbrella mansion had been destroyed along with all its evil residents. Chris, Barry, Rebecca, Brad and I barely made it out of there alive. Perhaps it was fate that allowed STARS members to escape the evil monsters...or maybe it was just luck. One thing remains certain, STARS will do everything it can now to persecute the tyranny of Umbrella.  
  
  
  
  
August 7th   
Two weeks have passed since that day. My wounds have been healed, but I just can't forget it. For most people, it's history now. But for me, whenever I close my eyes, it all comes back clearly. Zombies eating people's flesh and the screams of my teammates dying. No, the wounds in my heart are not healed yet...  
  
August 13th   
Chris has been causing a lot of trouble recently. What's with him? He seldom talks to the other police members and is constantly irritated. The other day, he punched Elran of the Boy's Crime department just for accidentally splashing Chris's face with coffee. I immediately stopped Chris, but when he saw me he just gave me a wink and walked away. I wonder what happened to him...  
  
August 15th   
Midnight. Chris, who has been on a leave of absence for a "vacation," called me so I visited his apartment. As soon as I walked into his room, he showed me a couple of pieces of paper. They were part of a virus research report entitled as simply as "G". Then Chris told me that, "The nightmare still continues." He went on to say that, "It's not over yet." Ever since that day, he has been fighting all by himself without rest, without even telling me...  
  
August 20th  
I've received a phone call from Claire Redfied, Chris's sister. She was apparently very worried about her brother but Chris did not talk to her because he did not want to worry her. Claire is a very strong-headed girl...I hope she doesn't take it upon herself to bring Chris home...  
  
August 24th   
Chris left the town today to go to Europe. Barry told me that he would send his family to Canada and then he would follow Chris. I decided to remain in Raccoon City for a while because I know that the research facility in this city will be very important to this entire case. In a month or so, I'll be joining with them somewhere in Europe. That's when my real battle begins...  
  
  
  
  
  
September 11th  
It seems that the nightmare is not over. New Rumors of "cannibalism" has been occuring rapidly around the city. At first, I tried to convince Police Chief Irons and the Mayor that we had to evacuate the entire community. But I know that it is useless, they are probably in Umbrella's pockets, as well as most of the people living in Raccoon City.  
  
September 13th  
I've found out that Umbrella has upgraded its facilities in downtown Raccoon city. Surprisingly, no one has tried to stop them. When I tried to argue with Chief Irons about this, he got really angry and suspended me indefintely. Irons doesn't even acknowledge the threat of the G-virus. He thinks he can maintain this city under the corruption of Umbrella. He is so arrogant! I even heard that he recruited some new rookie police officers to allay the people's fears. I feel sorry for any rookie who is assigned to this city, they will get a most unpleasant surprise when they arrive.  
  
September 18th  
I've found out that this "G-Virus" is a real threat to this city. I hope I can convince my fellow officers about this matter before it is too late.  
  
September 20th  
I know that it is only a matter of time until the city is doomed. No one will listen to me. They are being brainwashed by Umbrella's false promises of safety and control. It's up to me now to leave the city as quickly as possible. But first, I have to take care of some loose ends... I'm not leaving without evidence. I will make Umbrella pay. I won't let them mock the very foundations of justice!  
  
  
  
September 25th  
People are panicking...There are monsters wreacking havoc everywhere. The Raccoon city media warned the citizens to remain "safely" at home. But there are no safe places to hide anymore. If they want to survive, they have to get out of this city. The zombies are slowly taking over downtown. Soon, they'll take over the whole city.  
  
September 26th  
The monsters attacked the R.P.D. building. The officers were unable to halt the zombies advance because that scum, Police Chief Irons ordered all the ammunition in the building removed from access. I'm not sure how long they can hold them back.   
  
September 27th  
Zombies broke through the barricades set up by the officers. The monsters killed most of the officers in the Police department building. The city is defenseless now...   
  
  
  
September 27th (evening)   
It all began as an ordinary day in september. An ordinary day in Raccoon City. A city controlled by Umbrella. No one dared to oppose them. And that lack of strength would ultimately lead to their destruction. I suppose they had to suffer the consequences of their actions, but there would be no forgiveness. If only they have had the courage to fight! It's true that once the wheels of justice begins to turn, nothing can stop them...nothing. It was Raccoon City's last chance and my last chance...my last escape.  
Farewell to my life...Farewell to my home...This is my last chance for survival.  
  
September 28th  
Daylight... The monsters have overtaken the city. Somehow, I'm still alive. I am currently hiding inside a small warehouse. I found that another person was hiding here also. When I tried to convince him that we needed to escape, he became defensive and refused to come along. I know that if I stay here, I am finished. I must summon my courage and try to venture outside...I must survive. I won't let them stop me.  
  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Brad Vicker's diary

  
  
  
Brad Vicker's(STARS Alpha member) Diary  
  
  
  
  
June 1:  
I've read in the newspaper that another body was found in the mountains of Raccoon city. They say that the victim's throat was ripped apart by what appeared to be human teeth. Man! That's got to be bad way to go...When I think about something like that happening to me, I freeze up and I can't breathe or move...Poor guy...I hope the Chief can solve these bizarre "cannibal" crimes soon...I'm having trouble sleeping because it scares the hell out of me.  
  
June 7th:  
Another victim...this time, it was a little girl. Wesker made me go into the autopsy room to study the body. He said that I needed some experience in handling corpses. The hell I do! I almost threw up when I saw the dead girl's face.That pale, innocent eyes looking up at me...I had a nightmare where that dead girl was running towards me for help, but I ignored her and ran away...  
  
June 23rd:  
The murders are increasing now. Today, a couple's bodies were found near a hiking trail. I don't know why, but I'm scared for my life. What if those cannibals attack me? I'm having trouble sleeping because of all the nightmares.   
  
  
  
July 23rd:  
Oh my god...I haven't written for awhile, but I think I should in case I don't come out alive. Wesker is sending us in to investigate the disappearance of the Bravo Team. Oh my god, doesn't Wesker know that going in there is insane? The Bravo Team is dead...I know it! I hope I don't die.   
  
July 23rd(evening):  
Damn, damn, damn! I'm such a coward...I'm such a coward...Why did I abandon them like that? They were depending on me to pick them up with the chopper but I ran away like a coward. I hope they're alive. I'm going to circle around the area just in case they're still alive. But I'm not going to get too close. Those bloodhounds scare the hell out of me...  
  
July 23rd(Late evening):  
I'm writing this from the Raccoon city hospital. I'm so happy...Chris, Barry, Jill, and Rebecca made it out alive. They were lucky the chopper didn't run out of fuel... What the hell was that thing that Chris blew away with the Rocket Launcher? It looked like something out of my nightmares... I tried asking Jill about what happened, but she smiled weakly and said, "Brad, you don't want to know..."  
  
  
  
July 28th:  
I found out from Rebecca that STARS has been taken off from the Umbrella case. Yes! I was worried that we would have to deal with those monsters again. Now, finally, I can sleep in peace...  
  
  
  
  
August 14th:  
What the hell is Chris's problem? He seems to be getting into a lot of trouble with other guys in the precinct. I heard he punched this kid from the crime department for no reason. I hope I don't run into him in the hallway...Chris is one tough dude, and I don't want to get on his bad side.  
  
August 24th:  
I've heard that Chris and Barry are going to Europe to investigate Umbrella. No way am I going with them...I'm not crazy! Nope, I'm staying in Raccoon city, where it's nice and safe.  
  
  
  
September 25th:  
Damn! I have to get out of this damn city! Those monsters are popping up everywhere...It's going to be hard to get out since this city has been quarantined...but I'm not going to stay here and die! Why didn't I go with Chris and Barry when I had the chance? Damn it all!  
  
September 27th:  
I'm still alive...I can't believe it...I'm writing this from my hideout in this janitor's closet. I'm not going back out there again, there are too many of them. I think I'll hide out inside here until the milliary comes. I found a dead body in here, some security officer. Thankfully, he had a shotgun on him...maybe I can use it to kill some of those monsters.   
  
September 27th(evening):  
It's calling me...I can hear him...It's hunting me. He's calling out the words, "STARS...STARS..." over and over. He passed by my closet a couple of times...But I stayed as quiet as I can. I think I soiled myself twice. Thank god he didn't open the closet.   
  
  
  
September 28th:  
It's daylight...I'm not leaving this closet. I can hear those zombies scratching at the door, trying to get in. Mommy, if you ever find this diary, know that I always loved you. I should have taken your advice and became a banker. Tell dad that I love him too.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Sherry Birkin's diary

  
  
Sherry Birkin's Diary  
  
  
  
  
  
August 2nd:  
Today mommy gave me money so that I can go buy candy. I love candy! My favorites are herds, payway, N & N's, Mershey's, and juji fruits...mm...yumm yumm. Mommy told me not to eat too much because she don't want me too get cavities. But I'm going to eat them anyways cuz she's never around the house to check on me...  
  
August 15th:  
I hate my daddy! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! He didn't show up for my school's play. I was dressed up as the cowardly lion even! I'll never forgive daddy, never!  
  
August 18th:  
Daddy is the best! He took me to the carnival in the park and played with me! It was the bestest time ever! I know he's real busy and should be working, but he took me out today cuz he forgot to come to my play. Oh, we had so much fun...Daddy bought me cotton candy, and rode the rollercoaster with me...But diary, I've seen this man in the distance-in the forest, where no one else could see him. I thought he was a clown, but he just looked like a boogeyman. I told daddy about it and I thought he wouldn't believe me, but he did... He took me home right afterwards. But I still had fun.  
  
  
  
September 11th:  
Mommy told me not to leave the house anymore. She told me it's dangerous outside...I'm so scared, I'm all by myself in this big, empty house. Why can't mommy stay here with me?  
  
September 20th:  
They shut down the school! Now I don't have to wake up early in the morning any more. If only mommy would let me go outside to play. She said there are boogeyman outside who kidnap little girls...I'm so scared...I'm going to go hide inside my blanket covers. I hate being afraid and alone...  
  
September 22nd:  
Mommy called me today and told me to go to the police station. She said it was too dangerous here at home. I wonder what's going on? Mommy sounded scared. When I asked her what happened, she just said, "Just go to policestation, honey! I love you." and she hung up.   
  
  
  
September 22nd(evening):  
The police officers were real nice to me and all, but they were too busy to take care of me. They were running around with guns and other big stuff...I wonder if those boogeymen are attacking? I went to to this one lady, I think her name was Jill, and asked her what was going on. Jill was real nice, but she said she had to go somewhere. She told me to tell my parents that we should get out of this city fast...  
  
September 24th:  
I was so bored...I'm all by myself with nothing to do. I think I heard a couple of big noises...I wonder what's going on?  
  
  
  
September 26th:  
I'm writing this from my hiding place...I'm so scared...Mommy was right, boogeymen do exist. The boogeymen attacked the policestation today. I can hear their moaning...I hope mommy and daddy are okay.  
  
September 27th:  
I have to be real quiet...I don't want them to find me...I want to run, but my mommy told me to stay in the police station...  
  
September 27th(evening):  
I cried...cuz I'm so scared..and all alone...I keep hearing this voice calling me...It's not a bogeyman...It's something that's out to get me...mommy, where are you?  
  
  
  



	4. Albert Wesker's Diary

  
  
Albert Wesker's Report (from RE:Code Veronica complete. **MAJOR SPOLIER ALERT**)  
  
  
  
My name is Albert Wesker.  
  
I aspired to become a leading researcher at Umbrella Inc. A pharmaceutical enterprise who covertly conduction Bio Organic Weapons, better known as B.O.W., for development. But at the leader development training ground situated in Raccoon City, I met a brilliant and talented researcher who decided to take a different path; William Birkin.  
  
In time I shifted my position to S.T.A.R.S., a special forces unit of the Raccoon Police Department. Umbrella, for crisis management reasons of their illegal Bio Organic Weapons development had many of it's people working in the police department.  
  
I became the leader of S.T.A.R.S. and conducted all sorts of intelligence activities for Umbrella. As I continued to serve I devised my own plans and waited for the right moment to execute them.  
  
Then at last, opportunity knocked.  
  
  
July 24th:   
The freak murder incidents had occurred in the forest near the mansion started it all. The mansion was Umbrella's secret BOW laboratory and it was clear that the indevelopment T-Virus was the cause of the murder.   
  
Initially, Umbrella instructed me secretively to keep S.T.A.R.S. out of the case, but with the heightened emotions of the citizens S.T.A.R.S. had no choice but to move in.   
  
That was when my next order was given. Dispatch S.T.A.R.S. to the mansion, dispose of them, then report the situation to headquarters so that their combat with the B.O.W. could be used for data analysis allowing Umbrella a comprehensive portrait of the B.O.W.'s combat abilities.   
  
From the 2 S.T.A.R.S. teams I first pitched in the Bravo Team. As expected, the top elite of S.T.A.R.S. gave all they had and became useful sample data. Then following, I geared up the Alpha Team to "search and rescue" the lost Bravo Team. The members of the Alpha Team also proved their worth and as expected many died.   
  
There were 5 Survivors from the initial 11 S.T.A.R.S. members. From the Alpha Team were Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, and Barry Burton. And from the Bravo Team were Rebecca Chambers and Enrico Marini.  
  
It was time to begin executing my plans. In the midst of the whole affair I could take Umbrella's ultimate Bio-Organic Weapon, the Tyrant, and join forces with an opposing corporation of Umbrella. To buy into that opposing corporation I would need the actual combat data of the Tyrant.   
  
The surviving privileged members of S.T.A.R.S. were just the perfect bait. I decided to have one of them play the Judas and draw them to the Tyrant.   
  
That Judas was Barry.  
  
Barry was the strong truth and justice kind and cherished his family more than anything. His type is easy to manipulate. I just took that most important thing away from him. My only miscalculation was the high potential of Chris and Jill. But with the family man Barry playing Judas the scheme went as planned.   
  
Then the winds turned unexpectedly.   
  
I had to eliminate Enrico who found out what was behind it all. I used Barry to get to him. After I successfully got rid of that nuisance I awaited the sample specimen that Barry would bring to me in the Tyrants room.   
  
I injected the virus I obtained from Birkin in advance. If I made Umbrella believe I was dead, it made it far more convenient to sell myself to the opposing corporation. According to Birkin the virus had profound effects. It would put my body in a state of temporary "death." It would then bring me back to life with super human powers. Therefor I unleashed an awesome Tyrant from its slumber and let it attack me.   
  
As my consciousness faded away I was certain that the whole scheme would end in success.  
  
Never did I imagine that S.T.A.R.S. could slay the evil creation. I lost the Tyrant and the plan I devised which cost me my humanity ended in failure. Now anything and anyone who stood in my way would be terminated. It's been that way for a long time and it always will be. At all costs I had to make STARS pay.  
  
  
  
  
September:   
Two months had passed since the mansion incident. To regain everything I had lost in my new organization I joined hands with Ada Wong, a female agent who was also sent to spy on Umbrella.   
  
I knew in my bones that the key developer was William Birkin, but what he didn't know was that Umbrella did not play games... with anyone. Eventually, Birkin would be assassinated, and the G-Virus would be in the hands of Umbrella.   
  
But the salvage team led by Hunk was ahead of us. By the time they got to Birkin, he'd already injected himself with the G-Virus... he became his own creation, and decimated them.   
  
Soon after, the T-Virus carried by rats spread throughout Raccoon City, and Umbrella faced its worst scenario.  
  
  
September 28th:   
The good citizens became zombies, and the city had headed for its devastating fate. Humans were no match against zombies.   
  
In the chaos, Umbrella Europe applied a new type B.O.W., called "Nemesis". The Nemesis would hunt down and destroy the surviving member of S.T.A.R.S., Jill. It became imperative that our organization would also obtain the Nemesis data.  
  
  
September 29th:   
To cover up the whole affair, Umbrella jettisoned a Tyrant to take care of Leon and Claire, who were trying to unveil their secrets.   
  
Then, a new revelation. Birkin used to hide the findings of his studies in his daughter Sherry's pendant. It was very possible that the G-Virus was there. While Umbrella was busy with their cover up, we had to capture Sherry before they did. I sent Ada undercover to seek the location of Sherry. I, the "dead man" on the other hand, had to work in the shadows.   
  
A spy's obligation and priority is in the mission, to carry out the mission like a machine without any emotional interference.   
  
But through her interaction and involvement with Leon S. Kennedy, there'd been an affection growing inside her.   
  
My instincts sensed danger, something had to be done, quickly. My instincts did not disappoint me. Even though Ada almost had her hands on the G-Virus, which Leon had acquired from Sherry, that affection of hers drove her to her death. But she was still of some use. I had to save her life. My people hurried to retrieve the G-Virus that Leon threw away. But Hunk, the only survivor of Umbrella's salvage team, was there before us.  
  
  
  
September 30th:   
Our only option left was to bring back Birkin, the monster, as the sample specimen and have him finish off Leon and Claire in order to obtain his combat data. Although Birkin lost the battle to Leon and Claire, we succeeded in gathering samples of the G-Virus from his dead body.  
  
  
October 1st:   
In the morning the government bombed Raccoon City in an attempt to stop for the viral outbreak. This was, of course, their feigned reason.   
  
Later, Claire left for Europe to find her lost brother Chris, and Leon joined forces with a underground anti-Umbrella organization.   
  
Sherry is safe in our hands. I would never underestimate Birkin.   
  
There's something about this little girl...   



End file.
